The Lifeless Sky
by Phoeragon
Summary: After the Representatives battle, Tsuna and Checkerface disappeared.A month later, Checkerface shows up with Tsuna.The Vongola guardians were turned into arcobaleno!Worse of all, Tsuna seems to be n the previous arcobaleno and the new chosen ones help Tsuna?And what was the deal Tsuna made with Checkerface that turned him into a completely different person?-Rewriting-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…All credits goes to Akira Amano…**

**This story happens after the manga chapter 405…This ending is completely different from the original plot so if you don't like don't read! And no pairings in this story.**

**Well, here goes nothing…**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 1: Disappearance**

* * *

"Wait! There must be another way!"Tsuna cried. "There must be a way to keep the pacifiers without killing the arcobaleno! A way to keep the Tri-Ni-Sette!"

Checkerface smirked. "If there was one I'd be using it already. This method is the one that's left." He paused slightly before continuing "By the way, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, you're worrying about the current Arcobaleno, but… you're the first on the list of the new ones."

"I'm already prepared." Tsuna declared without hesitation. "But not without a fight."

"You saw my power, Tsunayoshi-kun, what makes you think you're going to win?" Checkerface asked, amused.

"I'll defeat you with my dying will." Tsuna took a step forward, fist readied.

"Hm, amusing. Shall we discuss this privately, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Checkerface smiled at Tsuna. Before anyone could do anything, Tsuna, Checkerface and Onomichi disappeared, leaving a note that said :

Ciao~

* * *

And that was a month ago.

The sunlight shone into his peaceful slumber. His eyes flickered in irritation as he thought about what happened a month ago. The Vongola Decimo was missing. It did not take long for the underground world to find out about it. Now they know, the Vongola was heirless. But he snapped out of his thoughts when he sees a note with a pacifier symbol on his missing student's bed. There were only two lines of words on it, but the two lines were enough to catch his interest.

_Come to Namimori Shrine this afternoon if you want to meet your beloved student. Oh, and please gather the Arcobaleno and Decimo's guardians. I'm sure he misses all of you a lot~_

Reborn glared at the letter. There was nothing else on the piece of paper. No sender, nothing. It was obvious who sent it. A dangerous glint appeared at the No.1 hitman's eyes. The sender was no doubt Checkerface. After all, the only one who has kept in contact with his student was him. He will surely kill Checkerface if anything happens to his student, but first, it is time he meet some friends of his.

* * *

With The Arcobalenos

"What is it that you have gathered us this morning, kora!" Colonnello asked.

"What happened, Reborn?" Fon eyed the hitman curiously. "Did something happen? Or did you find Tsunayoshi-san?"

"Yare, yare, you had better explain why you pointed your gun at me and demanded me here." Mammon complained. "And you had better pay me for putting up with guys like you."

"What is the matter, Reborn oji-san?" Yuni fidgeted her pacifier nervously. "Is Sawada-san -?"

"He has better come back, after all, I need the Vongola Rings for research." Verde said simply, only to earn a glare from Reborn.

"The great Skull-sama is here!" Skull announced, only to get hit by a ten ton Leon hammer.

"Go buy us some drinks lackey. I want espresso." Reborn commanded.

"I'll have sports drink." Lal said and Colonnello joined with a "Me too, kora!"

"I would like to have oolong tea." Fon said.

"Yare, yare. I'll have strawberry milk." Mammon shrugged.

"I will have anything," Yuni said politely while Verde just said "Same here."

Reborn lowered his fedora. He passed them the note earlier. Each of them have different expressions when reading it. Reborn tugged his fedora lower and smirked. He badly wanted to get their priceless expression, but his student was more important. He had to suck it up for now.

The silence was eerie. No one said anything after reading the note. Even the usually noisy Skull was quiet.

"So…we are going to the shrine this afternoon?" Fon asked quietly, stating the obvious.

"Yes. And I will not tolerate anyone absent due to any reasons." A murderous aura leaked out from Reborn to prove his point.

* * *

With Vongola Guardians

"What is it, Reborn-san? Is it about Juudaime? Is he hurt?" Gokudera asked anxiously.

"What happened to Tsuna, kid?" Yamamoto stated.

"WHERE IS SAWADA TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryohei shouted.

"Kufufufu, this had better be good, arcobaleno. I need my vessel, after all." Mukuro smirked but decided to be quiet when seeing the murderous aura the arcobaleno leaked.

"Boss, is he alright?" Chrome asked.

"What is it, infant? I did not come here to crowd with herbivores and a certain pineapple head." Hibari eyed Reborn suspiciously.

"What did you say?" Mukuro glared at Hibari.

BANG!

"Go to Namimori Shrine this afternoon. Tsuna might be there." Reborn said. "No exceptions. I don't give a damn to those who hate crowds, or laziness or anything. Be there if you do not want me to blow of you heads off."

The guardians was silenced after that.

* * *

Namimori Shrine

The strongest seven and the Vongola guardians were at Namimori Shrine. They were waiting for a certain someone to show up, but not before bickering.

"How dare he make the Great Skull-sama wait for him?"Skull cried, trying to get the center of attention.

"Shut up, lackey. You are just stupid, kora!" Colonnello said.

"This is an extraordinary research, now if only I can have the Vongola Rings-"Verde stated happily but was cut off by a pissed looking Gokudera. "Tch. Like hell we would give you."

"Maa, maa. Calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto tried to calm Gokudera.

"WHERE IS SAWADA?"Ryohei paced up and down.

"Yare, yare. I can't believe you want me to stick with those idiots, Reborn." Mammon complained.

"Kufufufu. I hope you have a good reason to invite me here, arcobaleno. And not letting me fight the prefect? That's new." Mukuro smirked.

"Mukuro-sama, I don't think it is wise." Chrome advised.

"Hn." Hibari decided to stay away from the crowd as far as possible.

"The great Lambo-sama wants candy! He orders all of you to give him one! Gyaahahaha!" Lambo cried, only to have Lal knock his head. "Shut up, brat."

"Let's meditate." Fon suggested.

"Reborn oji-sama?" Yuni looked at Reborn.

"Damn it. I cannot sense anything." Reborn gritted his teeth. He had never been so…helpless before, not sensing anything.

"Sawada-san is going to be fine, right?" Yuni asked hopefully.

"I will shove a bullet inside his head if he is not." Reborn said.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"What is taking the guy so long, kora?" Colonnello definitely was not one of the patient ones.

"Hell I would know." Reborn glared when Colonnello smirked.

"Ran, ran, ran, ran, ran, ran, RAAAAN~" A cheerful voice joined them.

"What is the marshmallow freak doing here?" Gokudera asked, obviously pissed.

"Hello~ I have arrived~" Byakuran flew in with a bag of marshmallows.

"Oho, this is quite a group." Kikyo smiled.

"Boo to you, Byakuran! You are late!" Bluebell stuck out her tongue at Byakuran.

"Idgit." Zakuro spat.

"What are you doing here, Byakuran?" Reborn glared at him.

"Oya, you did not know? The Checkerface asked me to come." Byakuran raised an eyebrow.

Reborn growled. They are playing right into the hands of Checkerface and they cannot do anything about it.

* * *

"It seems the Trinisette has gathered." A voice boomed across the shrine.

Several things happened at once. The Arcobaleno readied their weapons, The Vongola Guardians activated their Vongola Gear, Byakuran and co also readied themselves.

"Oya. So much anger, harted. I was just curious how much things have change when your sky is gone. It have seemed, not so much. Perhaps I should return him when it is-"

"Now, return him now. Where is Tsuna?" Reborn stepped forward at the approaching figure.

"He is under surveillance, I guess you can call that. But not to worry~ You can all meet him after I have complete things here." Chackerface smirked.

The pacifiers glowed brightly. The light blinded everyone's vision for a few minutes. The glow faded and Reborn finds his pacifier gone. He turned and glanced at the others, only to find the pacifiers gone too. But what surprised him the most was the fact the Vongola Guardians were no longer teens. Each of them has become infants, respective pacifiers hung on their necks.

"Wh-what is this?" Gokudera sputtered.

"Yo,kid. We are the same height now!"Yamamoto laughed.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryohei shouted.

"Gyahaha! Now everyone is the same height as Lambo-sama!" Lambo stated.

"Kufufufu, you better explain this, arcobaleno." Mukuro unleashed his murderous aura but was immediately dispelled by Chrome when she looked down at him. "You look cute, Mukuro-sama."

"Infant...I will kill you!" Hibari whipped out his tonfas but was interrupted but a certain man with hat.

"No, no. That wouldn't do. We cannot have you killing each other, right?" Checkerface waved his hands and Hibari flew backwards.

Reborn growled angrily. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I have to choose new ones, right?"Checkerface grinned.

"Why are we here?" Reborn demanded, which implied "Why are we not dead yet."

"Oh, not to worry about that. You all was supposed to be dead, but little Tsunayoshi-kun here was quite firm that he was not going to let you die. He put up quite a fight though, almost wrecked my place. Luckily I put him in place. I was impressed by his resolve, better than Vongola Primo, I daresay." Checkerface chuckled.

"What did he do?" Reborn snapped.

"Made a deal with me, that's all."

"What happened to Sawada, kora?" Colonnello cried.

"Oh, he is still alive, I assure you. But he has not been quite stable since our little disagreement." Checkerface chuckled at the memory.

"Where is he now?" Reborn asked.

"In the hands of my dear friend. Let us not worry about him for now. He will arrive soon." Checkerface said. "So now, the previous arcobaleno will be free of the curse and will grow normally~"

"I am the only one who transformed, though." Lal Mirch said. She was now a full grown woman just like before the curse.

"Why can Lal-senpai transform while we stay an infant?" Skull wailed. He was obviously pathetic.

"Lal's curse was less powerful, so in her case the curse was removed completely and enables her to change back." Verde explained.

"That is correct~" Checkerface smirked. "On the other hand, you guys have to grow up like normal infants now~"

* * *

The sky darkened suddenly. Checkerface looked up and smirked. Reborn frowned. It was not a good sign. The guardians/current arcobaleno glanced at the sky anxiously.

Gokudera gripped his dynamites, Yamamoto tightened his grip on his blade, Ryohei tightened his fist, Hibari pulled his trusty tonfas, Lambo took out his grenades from you-know-where while Mukuro had his trident on hand. They knew if anything happened to their sky, well, it will not be a happy sight, not when a certain prefect and pineapple head is here.

"Ah, you have arrived, Onomichi~Did you bring out our little sky?" Checkerface whistled.

"He is right here, Checkerface-sama~" A cheerful voice replied. "Must I dispel the illusion already? It looks like he cannot handle it anymore, and he have not slept for almost a month~"

The ex arcobalenos and guardians/current arcobaleno tensed at the words. A month? Is Checkerface out of his mind? They quickly turned to a figure that was coming out of the mist. The mist grew thicker and a figure stepped out, revealing a masked man holding a cage, inside the cage sits a certain brunet, with gravity defying brown hair, a sky pacifier hung around his neck.

They were shocked at state he was in. The blood that soaked the hood, the pale features of the brunet, but his eyes were what shocked them the most. Instead of the usual warm chocolate brown orbs everyone had got used to, the eyes were now replaced by dull, dark brown orbs, and there was only one word written on the eyes of the brunet.

_Fear._

* * *

_**That's all for chapter one. Please review and I'll decide to continue it or not~**_

_**Ciao~**_

_**Updated**_

_**26 November 2012**_

_**VongolaFamilia**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…All credits goes to Akira Amano…**

**This story happens after the manga chapter 405…This ending is completely different from the original plot so if you don't like don't read! And no pairings in this story.**

**Just a reminder: The Vongola Guardians are now arcobaleno except Chrome.**

**Special thanks to HeartXCrossbones,UnfadingPromise, ,xXGemini13Xx,Aira-Chama, L'Autore,Maledetto,blizzard 10,eroxouji,Lexie-chan94,Laiyuu,Raevi and brisies for their reviews~**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 2: The Lost Sky**

* * *

_Fear._

* * *

"How is he?" Reborn asked.

"Two broken ribs, a punctured lung, a few broken bones, cuts that are already starting to reopen. And apparently he lost a lot of blood." Shamal grimaced at the sight of the brunet. "Not good. If he arrived any later, he would not have made it."

"His condition?"

"Critical."

"Can I see him?" Reborn was obviously worried for his student.

"No."

"Alone?"

"No."

"Alone and quietly?"

"No."

"Alone and quietly without weapons?"

"NO." Shamal refused to budge.

"Fine." Reborn said in defeat.

* * *

Reborn turned and walked in the guest room. Everyone was gathered there. Even the aloof cloud who extremely dislikes gathering was standing in the corner. Even Byakuran remained quiet. The tension in this room was high since they rushed his student into the hospital. No one was in the mood to argue. Everyone was anxious to hear about Tsuna's condition.

"How is Juudaime?" Gokudera stood up abruptly, breaking the silence.

Reborn could only shake his head. "Not good at all."

If only things did not turn out the way two hours ago.

* * *

Flashback

"Juudaime/ Tsuna/ Sawada/ Sawada-san /Sawada Tsunayoshi /Little animal/ Dame-Tsuna!" They called out in concern seeing their sky hurt.

"Oho, must I dispel it, Checkerface-sama? I don't think he can take it any longer." Onomichi said cheerfully.

"Dispel it then~"

BANG!

"What. Exactly. Did. You. Do. To. My. Student." Reborn pointed his gun at Checkerface.

"That is for him to tell you~" Checkerface said. "Oh, and remember what I have tell you, okay? Tsunayoshi-kun has been inside an illusion for three weeks after getting those injuries. He fought me for three days non-stop! Amazing isn't he?"

Reborn wished he could just shove a bullet into that man's mouth. Unfortunately the said man was lot stronger then all of them combined. Fighting was not an option. He knew everyone at the shrine knows about that. Fighting that man would be suicide. Tsuna was just lucky that he lived because he would be the next sky arcobaleno.

"Oya. It seems my time here is almost up. See ya~ Oh and take good care of the pacifiers~" Saying that, Checkerface and Onomichi vanished, leaving the cage behind.

* * *

It only took a second for them to recover their shock as they dashed forward to save the brunet.

"Tsuna, can you hear me? You're going to be alright you know that?" Reborn said while trying to unlock the cage.

"Allow me to do that." Verde said. He pushed pass Reborn and began examining the cage but was stop by Tsuna.

"G-go a-away! D-don't touch me! Y-you are a-all i-illusions! St-stay back!" Tsuna cried in fear. Before he can say anything, Reborn knock him unconscious (he just have to kick Tsuna on the head) and turn to Verde. "Start working."

"Geez, you are one Spartan tutor." Verde grumbled but get back to work. He quickly realized that the cage was absorbing Dying Will Flames from the inside and explained it to the others quickly.

"How can we break it?"Gokudera demanded.

"I think solid weapons are possible." Verde said and immediately regretted it. Hibari swung his tonfas at the cage the same time Mukuro did with his trident.

"Bastard and Pineapple Head! What are you trying to do? Kill me?!" Gokudera growled.

"Kufufufu, that is an amusing thought." Maybe I am trying to kill you."

"Hn." Hibari readied his tonfas and hit the cage again. The dent got deeper but it was all.

"Try hitting it again, Hibari-chan~ Maybe it will break this time." Byakuran called out cheerfully.

"Boo Byakuran! Byakuran cannot do anything!" Bluebell jeered.

Mukuro grabbed his trident and smirked. "Kufufufu, I cannot let the skylark have all the glory, you know."

"Tsuna will be fine after that, right kid?" Yamamoto unsheathed his blade.

"Che, you have better not harm Juudaime or else I will personally kill you myself." Gokudera warned.

"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi is merely my target. I would not harm him. After all, I do not want to possess an injured body." Mukuro stated.

"Hn." Was all Hibari cared to say before hitting the cage together with Mukuro and Yamamoto.

The cage was broken at last and they managed to get Tsuna out without damaging his injured body. They were supposed to send Tsuna to hospital but something happened and interrupted them. It was when the Vindice showed up and everything went haywire.

The Flames of Night were the last thing anyone wanted to see. The flames flickered as in annoyance. Bermuda and Jager stepped out of the warp hole.

"Greetings, previous arcobalenos, who are free from the curse. And the current arcobalenos, who are also the Vongola guardians." Bermuda greeted them and turned his gaze to Tsuna. "Interesting, that sky child. How he was able to convince the man still lies a mystery. Perhaps if I could pry into his mind-"

"Don't you dare, bastard." Gokudera activated his Vongola Gear. "Buckle of Storm Version X!"

"Rash as always, Gokudera Hayato. But I have no interest in you. I only want the sky child." Bermuda stated.

"Then you have to go through me first." Gokudera cried, taking a step in front of Tsuna.

"And me." Yamamoto activated his Vongola Gear.

"SAVE SAWADA TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted and tightened his fist. "BANGLE OF SUN VERSION X TO THE EXTREME!"

"Gyahaha! The great Lambo-sama will not let anyone hurt Tsuna-nii but himself!" Lambo said and tripped. "Gotta…stay…calm!"

Before Lambo can pull out the Ten Year Bazooka, Reborn sent a kick to his head and thus knocking him unconscious.

"What a troublesome brat." Reborn muttered.

"I'll have to agree to this one, Reborn-kun. But please step aside so I can have the child." Bermuda advanced forward to Tsuna only to get grazed by a bullet from Reborn's gun.

"Stay back." Reborn ordered in monotone voice. "I will not let you harm the current sky arcobaleno."

"Oh, that is a surprise." Bermuda smirked.

"Boss." Jager said. He does not like the look of his boss.

"Ah, that famiglia is it?" Bermuda turned to Jager.

"Yes boss."

Bermuda return his gaze on the unconscious Tsuna and then to Reborn. "It seems that I could not have him yet. No worries, I will come again." Saying that, he and Jager disappeared into a portal.

"Tsk. They got away." Reborn felt pissed.

"We must send Tsunayoshi-kun to the hospital now." Fon reminded them.

"Right, and call Shamal."

Flashback End

* * *

"Is Tsunayoshi-kun fine Reborn-kun?" Byakuran asked cheerfully. "Is he awake yet?"

"No." Reborn gritted his teeth. "And you are forbidden to visit him. All of you."

"Mou, that wasn't very nice, Reborn-kun." Byakuran pouted, only to dodge the incoming bullet from Reborn. "Mou, you could kill me you know."

"maybe I will kill you myself." Reborn smirked, expression hidden by his fedora.

"Pass~" Byakuran whistled. He then gestured Kikyo and the others to leave, saying that Reborn has something to tell the others.

"What is it, kora?" Colonnello asked.

Reborn did not reply. Instead it was Fon who did. "Correct me if I was wrong, but I believe Tsunayoshi-kun here, well, he has been…um, how you say it…traumatized."

"Something bad must have happen during their fight." Yuni said sadly. "And the deal he made with Checkerface, I have a bad feeling about this. I am worried about Sawada-san."

"Yare, yare. He sure is troublesome." Mammon commented.

"But he still save us all, troublesome or not. And we all owe him." Fon reminded the illusionist who could only grunted in reply.

"Hn. I will bite that omnivore to death when he woke up." Hibari disagreed.

"what is it you bastard?" Gokudera demanded.

"Hn." Hibari ignored Gokudera as he jumped off the chair he was sitting and simply walked out of the room.

"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi better have an explanation to this when I come back." Mukuro smirked as he decided to leave the room too, probably to have another spar with Hibari.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome followed Mukuro away.

The rest of them continued what they were doing previously.

* * *

_One hour later…_

Lal pulled Colonnello outside to have training and something about 'don't think you will skip training even you have proposed to me.'

The rest smirked when hearing that.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Explosions were heard outside the building. Gokudera felt a vein popped out of his head as he went out of the room muttering "How dare they disturb Juudaime!"

"Maa, maa. Let's go together." Yamamoto followed Gokudera away.

"I WILL FOLLOW YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted and earned a glare from Gokudera. "Juudaime is resting, turf-top! Shut up!"

"I AM SORRY TO THE EXTERME!" Ryohei shouted again, obviously ignoring the threats coming from the bomber.

The trio went out only to find half of the hospital destroyed.

* * *

_Three hours later…_

"Pineapple bastard! Juudaime is inside the hospital!" Gokudera shouted at Mukuro.

"Oya, oya. What is the puppy doing, commanding me?" Mukuro smirked as he dodged Hibari's incoming tonfas.

They both ignored Gokudera and continued fighting. What a typical Vongola day.

* * *

_Four hours later…_

BOOM!

BANG!

CRASH!

A murderous aura leaked from Reborn. "When are they going to stop?"

"They are children, kora!" Colonnello defended them.

"Coming from a baby's mouth? Amusing."

"What is it baby Reborn, kora!" Colonnello shot back.

"Do you have a problem with it, child?" Reborn taunted.

"You bastard…" Colonnello grabbed his rifle and aimed it at Reborn.

Reborn grabbed Leon which turned into a gun. Before either of them could do anything an explosion was heard, thus successfully interrupting their fight.

BOOM!

Reborn and Colonnello each has a glint in their eyes. Skull backed away with fear as they exit the building and went to search for the guardians.

* * *

_Five hours later…_

They were all back to the room. Every guardian was pissed. Especially Hibari and Mukuro. Why? Their pride just got broken. They were in a fight that almost destroyed the room Tsuna was in until Reborn came and stopped them with a slipper. The slipper(Leon) hit both of them and sent them tumbling down and… nevermind.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Shamal. All of them turn to him and it was obvious that the same question was in their mind. "How was Tsuna?"

"I believe he will be fine at the moment. He is now in coma and geez… he just cannot stop moaning. Boys." Shamal spat but gulped at their murderous looks and decided to continue. "His pulse is normal now but it might take quite some time for him to recover."

"His mental condition?" Reborn asked.

Shamal turned grave and shook his head. "Traumatized. Reason : Unknown. But I think you have a fairly good idea what happened to him."

Reborn gave him a go-on gesture. "And he keeps muttering about : did not kill…dead…illusions…" Shamal shifted uncomfortably before continuing "Things like that."

"Can we see him now, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"Well, I would prefer to let that boy alone, but if one of you can keep him from moaning things like that, you are more than welcome to the room." Shamal explained.

"I will do it." Reborn said, stunning everyone.

"WHAT?"

"Reborn-ojisan, can I go with you?" Yuni asked. "And Fon can help too."

"Sure."

* * *

And so three of them went to Tsuna's room. When they were at the door, Reborn heard moans coming from inside, which made him grit his teeth in anger.

"S-stop! I d-don't want t-to k-kill you! G-go a-away R-reborn!" Widening his eyes just a millimeter, the trio dashed in the room, only to see a pale brunet inside there, eyes closed but trashing the bed violently.

Reborn quickly rushed to the brunet's side, gently ruffling his hair, assuring him everything would be alright, like what a father would always do. After ten minutes of trashing and moaning, Tsuna seemed to be calmed and relaxed.

"Sweet dreams, Tsuna."

* * *

_**Tada~Chapter 2 out! Sorry if Reborn was a little OOC~Anyways please read review~~Hope you all have enjoyed it very much~Personally I don't think this chapter is very good though, but I will try hard for the next chapter~Untill then, see ya~**_

_**Ciao~**_

_**Updated**_

_**27 November 2012**_

_**VongolaFamilia**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…All credits goes to Akira Amano…**

**This story happens after the manga chapter 405…This ending is completely different from the original plot so if you don't like don't read! And no pairings in this story.**

**Special thanks to ****L'Autore Maledetto****,****Lexie-chan94****, ****UnfadingPromise****, ****brisies****, Someone, E, Guest, Laiyuu, Xyrilyn, blizzard 10, aiRingo, Katekyo, Guest, NenePasciele and MonkeyDLuffy 1512 for their reviews~**

**Sorry for the late updates minna~**

_LOL for Tsuna's thoughts_

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 3 : Healing the sky**

* * *

A week passed slowly and painfully. Tsuna does not show any signs of waking up, thus worrying everyone even more. He moaned and trashed the bed every night but definitely shows no sign of awakening, thus depressing everyone even more.

Reborn was always by his dame- student's side while the guardians and Enma stop by once a while. Even Hibari who absolutely detested crowding stop by to visit Tsuna and jumping out of the window few minutes later when more people come. Mukuro and Chrome often come to ease Tsuna in his dreams. Everyone thought that he has finally accepted Tsuna as a boss but after Mukuro saying "I was only doing it to make my possession easier" snap them out of their thoughts.

Byakuran often flew in the window and teaese the guardians resulting him being throw out of the hospital few minutes later. Even the ex- arcobaleno was concerned about Tsuna though Mammon declared that he was just visiting and don't want to owe the brat a favor. After all, Tsuna saved them from dying.

Nana was most devasted when she heard about Tsuna. Of course they did not tell her about him being an arcobaleno, just saying that he was extremely sick and something happened that made him change into an infant. Nana, being obivilious as ever, did not seem fazed by the fact.

Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi and I-pin visit Tsuna almost every day. They were of course, concerned by Tsuna's health. Dino was more than willing to ditch paperwork and fly to Japan to visit Tsuna. The Varia even came to visit Tsuna, only to get kicked out by the hospital and almost bitten to death by Hibari saying they were disturbing the peace in Namimori. Typical Hibari. But none of them did realize that they are going to have a surprise sooner than they expected.

* * *

It was when the sun shone when Reborn woke up. He was staying by his student's side every day. He dressed into his suit and tilted his fedora and turned to Tsuna.

"You sure are causing us a lot of trouble, you know that? When you wake up, I will be sure to give you a piece of my mind, Dame- Tsuna." Reborn told the sleeping brunet.

Just then the door of the room burst open and Lambo stood triumphantly.

"Gyahahaha! The Great Lambo-sama has arrived first!"

Reborn just ignored the cow brat.

"Teme, Juudaime is sleeping you know," Gokudera walked in and glared at Lambo at the same time. "Oi, ahoshi!"

"Maa, maa. He just misses Tsuna, right Lambo?" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Shut up turf top!" Gokudera cried.

"I EXTREMLY FORGOT SAWADA IS SLEEPING!"

"Shut up herbivore, or I will bite you to death." A certain prefect hissed angrily. Just his luck they were visiting the same time he did.

"Kufufufu, bloodthirsty as always, skylark." Now the pineapple is here too.

" Pineapple cannot talk." Hibari shot back.

"Oya, oya. What is it suppose to mean, skylark-kun?" Mukuro glared at Hibari dangerously. The atmosphere in the room tensed.

" It seems I am not the only one, kora!" Colonnello cried, appearing outside the window with Falco.

"Whoa, Colonnello-senpai!" Ryohei cried.

"Don't think you can skip training by visiting Sawada!" Lal glared at Colonnello when walking in.

"Yare, yare. To think I have to come." Mammon said, bored.

"It is ok, is it not, Reborn?" Fon looked at Reborn.

"Reborn oji-sama." Yuni walked in too.

"The Great Skull-sama has- oof!" The last part was interrupted by a green slipper, to be precise, Leon.

"Shut up, lackey."

"Tch. More herbivores." Hibari glared at the room before leaving.

"Oya, Hibari-chan, are you leaving? Want a marshmallow?" Even the marshmallow addict has arrived. Wonderful.

"Hn."

"Mou, why won't you stay for Tsu-chan, Hibari-chan?" Byakuran pouted, clearly having a death wish.

"Maa, maa, Kyoya. It is not every day you can visit my lil bro, right? Suck it up for now." Dino advised.

"Hn."

"Ahaha, that means a "yes", right?" Dino sweat dropped at Hibari.

* * *

Just when thing are going to be calm, finally, a shout interrupted them.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!"

"What is the Varia doing here, kora?" Colonnello turned to Mammon.

"Who knows."

"VOOOI! Where is the wimpy kid and his trash of guardians?!" Squalo demanded.

"Ushishishi, the Prince has arrived." Bel snickered when going in the room.

"You are fake, Bel-senpai," announced a monotone voice, Flan.

"Ushishishishi, shut up." Bel gritted his teeth as he threw his knives at Flan.

"Bel-senpai, it hurts."

"Shishishi, shut up," Bel said.

"VOI! Don't ignore me you brats!" Squalo cried as he swing his sword around.

"Maa, maa. Tsuna won't be too happy if he finds the room destroyed when he wakes up." Yamamoto advised.

"What makes you think that brat will wake up today?" Squalo glared at Yamamoto.

"Hm," Yamamoto frowned before answering, " I dunno?"

"Damn you brat!" Squalo shouted.

BANG!

"Shut up. I am pissed." Reborn let out a murderous intent.

"Tsk. I am leaving." Mammon said while flying out of the room.

"Ushishishi, I was told to look at that peasant only. I have looked. I'm leaving."

The Varia was gone before anyone could blink or cussed.

"Good riddance I'd say. Such a noisy bunch." All spectators turn to the voice.

"Verde, what are you doing here?" Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"I merely stop by to visit the person who saved my life. Is that wrong?" Verde smirked.

"Stop it Verde. You do not want to anger Reborn." Fon advised.

The bunch was quiet later. They looked at the brunet awkwardly as they think of older memories.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Tsuna's mind._

_Darkness, there is no light, no exit._

"Do you enjoy this, Tsunayoshi-kun?" A voice asked him.

_Enjoy, what is it?_

"You would go so far to protect them, but I wonder, what if it was the other way round?"

_I heard this voice before, is that you, Checkerface?_

"Yes, it is me. Tsunayoshi-kun, why don't you wake up? Your family and friends are worried about you, you know."

_Wake up? I am… sleeping?_

"Yes, you are."

_I am not dead?_

"Why would you be, child?"

_Can I really see them?_

"If you wake up, yes. They are quite worried, you know."

"Juudaime, please open your eyes."

_Juudaime? Tenth? Is that Gokudera?_

"Tsuna, you have sleep for a week, why don't you wake up?"

_Yamamoto?_

"Sawada! Don't just sleep there, wake up to the extreme!"

_Onii-san?_

"Gyahaha! Baka-Tsuna!"

_Lambo?_

"Bossu…"

_Chrome?_

"Kufufufu, are you still sleeping, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

_Is that Mukuro_?

"Get up before I bite you to death."

_Hibari?_

"Dame-Tsuna, when will you wake up?"

_Reborn, you cared?_

"Brat, just wake up."

_Brat, Lal?_

"She is right, kora."

_Colonnello?_

_Why are there so many voices? There is a light there but I cannot reach it._

"Sawada-san, please wake up."

_Yuni?_

"Tsu-chan, want a marshmallow?

_Byakuran?_

"Hey, little bro. Everyone here is worried for you, do wake up soon."

_Big brother…Dino?_

_They are not dead?_

"They are alive, Tsunayoshi-kun. Much to my dismay, but you need to wake up soon."

_Why? Why are they concerned?_

_I don't understand! I killed them!_

"Everything will be all right when you wake up, Dame-Tsuna."

_Reborn? You again?_

_These voices, they are warm, they care. They care for me._

_The light, it is getting brighter, but it's strange._

"What is, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

_I don't feel…happy, or safe or anything._

"Did you forget, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

_Forget what?_

"About the deal, and everything that comes after."

_The deal, right. But after?_

"I broke you completely, Tsunayoshi-kun."

_Broke me?_

A chuckle. "You forgotten? Right. I sealed it."

_Sealed? Now I am confused._

"No need to worry. You wouldn't need any emotions now, Tsunayoshi-kun. You just need to carry out your destiny as a sky arcobaleno, just like a puppet."

_Emotions… destiny…Sky arcobaleno? Puppet?_

"Yes, yes. But for now, you just need to wake up and give them a surprise.

_Surprise?_

"Exactly. Now wake up."

* * *

Reborn thought he was seeing things. The brunet shifted slightly and caused Reborn to look at him. When he did, he saw the brunet's eyelids fluttered.

"Tsuna, can you hear me?" The room became silent.

The eyelids fluttered again.

"Tsuna?"

"Juudaime?"

"Sawada?"

This time, the eyelids fluttered open, revealing the brown orbs they used to love.

"Tsuna!"

They wanted to hug him immediately, but something tells them to back off. The eyes of the brunet shows no joy being awake.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera fidgeted nervously.

"Dame-Tsuna, how dare you sleep for a week?" Reborn asked.

"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi. How dare you make Chrome and I worry."

"Oi, Tsuna! Answer when people talked to you, kora!"

Tsuna merely blinked. The silence was eerie.

"Tsu-chan?" Byakuran stepped closer to the brunet.

"Dame-Tsuna, at least say something." Reborn demanded.

Tsuna blinked again. Reborn was considering giving his student a kick on the head when his student said "Reborn? You are not dead?"

"Of course I am alive, what do you expected?" Reborn scoffed. "You, on the other hand, have some serious explaining to do. Missing for a month? Coma for a week?"

The expression on Tsuna's face did not change. He did not say anything which made the room atmosphere tenser than it was before.

"Tsuna? Are you sick?" Yamamoto asked, concerned.

"Strange," Tsuna said again.

"What is strange, Tsuna?" Reborn demanded.

"I don't feel happy, or safe," he turned to Reborn. " Do you know why?"

Reborn was taken aback. "Say that again, Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed as his brown orbs turned a darker shade of brown. "I don't feel anything anymore, Reborn. He said that he broke me completely."

"What?"

* * *

_**I am really sorry! I would be on holiday for two weeks from today and hope you people don't throw anything at me! That would be all for today. Hope to see you soon~**_

_**Ciao~**_

_**Updated**_

_**13 December 2012**_

_**VongolaFamilia**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…All credits goes to Akira Amano…**

**This story happens after the manga chapter 405…This ending is completely different from the original plot so if you don't like don't read! And no pairings in this story.**

**Reply for reviewers~**

**Nightstar09 : Here's an update~**

**Lexie-chan94 : Can't tell you that~Anyways sorry to say there will be no pairings here cause this is kind of family fluff. Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a romance type of writer but maybe I will try in the future.**

**NenePasciele : I'm back~**

**brisies : Here is the next~**

**Ziaw : Do you have grenades in your hair or a Ten Year Bazooka? If you don't, keep crying like Lambo. If you do, well, here is the update~**

**bianca sta ana : I never said I would stop~**

**LC3 : RRRRRREEEEEAAAAALLLYYY?! I'M UPDATINGGGGGGGGG NNNNNOOOWWWWWW~**

**BrOwNiEfOx : I will...just need time.**

**Hibari Katomi : Glad you like it~**

**princess123897 : Sorry to disappoint u...but I'm running out of ideas.**

**YugiYamiAtem : I'll try my best. Maybe.**

**I'm back~**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 4 : Questioning the sky**

* * *

"What?"

Tsuna remained oblivious to the fact that concerned eyes looking at him. He stared back at them and jumped down from the bed which kind of startled everyone.

"Tsuna, get back to bed." Reborn ordered but was ignored as Tuna was walking like a lifeless doll until he reached the window.

"Dame-Tuna, what do you think you are doing? Your body is in no condition to-" Reborn started but stopped when Tsuna looked straight into his eyes.

"The stars are beautiful but the sky is long gone."

Reborn blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, nervous.

"I think it is better for us to let Reborn handle it, right?" Fon turned to the current arcobalenos and previous ones. Byakuran smiled cheerfully and nodded. "Of course~"

They dismissed themselves and left the two in the room. Reborn turned to the still-standing-on-the-window Tsuna.

"Tsuna?" Reborn tried again.

"Listen to him?" Tsuna muttered to himself, somewhat amused. He smirk softly before turning his full attention on Reborn. "What is it, Reborn?"

"He is inside your mind, right?"

"Who?"

"Checkerface."

Tsuna's dull eyes scanned Reborn intently. Reborn gritted his teeth at his student's attitude. He thought his student won't say anything until he heard Tsuna said "…yes"

"Why?"

Tsuna did not answer to that. In fact, he stared at Reborn walked closer to his tutor. His eyes turning black doing so. He smirked in an inhuman way that startled Reborn. "Guess, the world's best hitman."

He stalked away after that.

* * *

Reborn was mad. No, beyond mad. How can he do this to his student? How dare he? Checkerface never have the right, endangering his student, even making him an arcobaleno in the process, a sky of all elements too. He swear, he will bring back his Dame-student no matter what.

The days passed quickly. Tsuna always seemed to avoid all contact with the hitman. If the hitman was up late, Tsuna would be gone to who-knows-where, leaving the hitman alone. The same would apply to the hitman if he was up early to. Tsuna only came home when it was time to sleep, thus making them impossible to stuck up a conversation.

The same results went to the others as well. Whenever Gokudera or Yamamoto came, Tsuna was never around. The same applied to the other guardians except Mukuro and Hibari. Although Hibari and Mukuro denied the fact that they cared, the were seen searching for the brunet in their own, anti-social way. Hibari would pretend to send Hibird to fly around Namimori, while he patrol the grounds with the other Disciplinary Committee Members. Mukuro would pretend he was training his illusions but in reality he was scanning for the brunet.

The ex arcobaleno were no different. Colonnello would fly around the town with Falco while Lal search for the brunet in the woods. Fon observed the surroundings before starting his search, sometimes sighing when he failed. Skull would brag about his great satelite and was often, I mean always kicked by Reborn saying to be more responsible in the search. Uni wanted to help to but it seemed that her powers as a seer was gone since the day Tsuna returned. Verde never told them anything, which was fine by Reborn.

The Varia, Gesso and Cavallone were also doing their best in the search too, though the former two denies the fact they cared. Xanxus reason was "Only I can kill the Vongola brat if he is here," while Byakuran's reason was "Tsu-chan is a great toy that I would do anything to find." Reborn resisted the urge to kill them with his Leon mallet.

* * *

It was strange indeed.

Many yakuza in Japan was mysteriously murdered, some brutal, some murderer was said to leave behind some kind of nickname whenever he left the murder scene.'Cruento Cielo.' This only added to 'Cause of Reborn's Headache List'. And Reborn decided to interfere.

Reborn woke up in a particular night to find Tsuna missing. Frowning, he hopped down his bed and went downstairs. He tensed when he heard the door closed softly. Either Tsuna was back or he left. Feeling curious, he followed the brunet who seemed to be leaving the house and heading somewhere.

He raised an eyebrow when they came to an abandoned warehouse. Tsuna broke into a full grin when a group of yakuza entered and surrounded him. Reborn couldn't help but dread what was going to happen. His mind started joining facts together as he saw Tsuna burned them to death without moving and laughing like a mental retard.

"Burn in hell, sinners of Earth." And screams filled the night.

After the little incident, Tsuna turned to where the hitman was hidding.

"Hello, Reborn." His grin was full of malice.

"Tsuna." Reborn stepped out of the shadows. "Care to explain this?"

"This?" His grin only stretched wider if possible. "Can't you see for yourself? This is a murder scene, Reborn." He placed a finger on his lips as if deep in thought. "Outsiders are not suppose to witness it, right? Rule one, outsiders are meant to be killed if interfered in a murder scene."

Reborn growled darkly. "What has he done to you?"

"Checkerface only showed me a place where I could unleashed my full potential." Tsuna replied, eyes gazing directly in Reborn's.

"You are wrong. Get hold of youself, Tsuna." Reborn argued.

"You are the one who's wrong, Reborn." Saying that, Tsuna left without another reply. Before he exited, a bloody not flew past Reborn's face.

'Cruento Cielo'

"Shit."

* * *

_**I'm really sorry for being gone so long, I was actually busy with school and stuff. I keep having new ideas about other stories but not this one, I felt soooo devasted. Sigh...**_

_**Really, I can't think of anything more to write... Some help please? Got an exam coming up...Just what I need...**_  
_**I promise to make the other chapter longer, if possible.**_

_**Reviews and suggestions are very much appreciated here. See you soon? Probably.**_

_**Ciao for now~**_

_**Updated**_

_**23 Febuary 2013**_

_**VongolaFamilia**_


End file.
